


【坤廷糖】又是一辆小破

by Charles_Lensherr



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 18:12:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15690699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charles_Lensherr/pseuds/Charles_Lensherr





	【坤廷糖】又是一辆小破

总算搞定了毕业舞台，朱正廷最后跟着其他同学谢幕的时候往台下某两个位置看了看。

 

没人。

 

朱正廷有些失望。下了台给朱糖糖打电话，好一会儿对面才接起来。

 

“喂……哥哥……”

 

“你人呢？不是说好了来看我的毕业舞台吗？”

 

“唔……我和坤坤在给你准备毕业礼物呢。”

 

“蔡徐坤？”朱正廷心尖颤了一下，“他也在啊……”

 

“当然啦……你……你快回来吧。”

 

挂了电话，朱正廷心跳得很快，听到蔡徐坤名字的那一刻他几乎是抑制不住的雀跃。甚至忽略了朱糖糖刻意压低的声音。

 

朱正廷喜欢自己弟弟的男朋友。这是他要烂在肚子里的秘密。

 

但是回到家，屋子里冷冷清清，什么声音都没有。

 

客厅，没人。

 

厨房，没人。

 

甚至连朱糖糖的卧室也没人。那就只剩一个地方了——自己的卧室。

 

会准备了什么礼物？朱正廷猜可能是一个蛋糕，可能开门的时候会给他放两个礼炮，他无论如何也想不到他一开门看见的是两具在床上纠缠的肉体。

 

“啊——！坤坤！坤坤……别做了……一会儿没力气了……”朱糖糖推着蔡徐坤的肩膀，双腿分得很开，让朱正廷一下就看到了蔡徐坤的阴茎是怎么侵占着自己弟弟的后穴。

 

“你在怀疑我。”

 

蔡徐坤一记深顶，让朱糖糖忍不住弓起了腰，在他的背上留下几道抓痕：“不是……不是！是我不行了……啊啊……”

 

如此香艳的场景让朱正廷全身发烫，尤其是看到汗液顺着蔡徐坤的胸口滑向下腹的阴影时，更是觉得喉咙干渴，忍不住咽了一口唾液。

 

“……嗯啊……嗯，哥哥……你回来啦……”

 

朱糖糖跟朱正廷不是双胞胎，但却长得极为相似，现在看到朱糖糖眼睛里蒙着水汽被撞得一晃一晃，倒让朱正廷生出了一种是自己躺在蔡徐坤身下的错觉。

 

想到这里立刻有一股热流往裆部冲去，朱正廷慌忙反应过来准备转身离开，却在下一秒被朱糖糖叫住。

 

“哥哥！哥哥……哥哥你快把坤坤拉走……呜……他要弄死我了……”

 

朱糖糖叫得放浪，朱正廷听了只觉得脸上烧的慌，背对着两人也不知道说什么好，突然有一个热源从背后贴了上来，双手环住他的腰，一根让人难以忽略的东西抵在他的腿根。

 

朱正廷吓了一跳，一转头就看到了近在咫尺的蔡徐坤的脸，看到他带着笑容盯着自己：“弟弟不行了，那哥哥呢？”

 

还没等朱正廷说话，蔡徐坤就一下咬住了他的唇，攻势凶猛，舌头探得很深，朱正廷根本毫无反抗之力，分开的时候才发现自己已经躺到了床上，旁边是全身都软了的朱糖糖。

 

“你干嘛！”朱正廷抓住了蔡徐坤要脱他裤子的手，不敢相信接下来可能发生什么。

 

但是回答这个问题的不是蔡徐坤，而是缓了一会儿的朱糖糖：“哥哥，这就是我们送你的毕业礼物呀。”看到朱正廷眼神里的震惊，朱糖糖翻了个身面对着他，“哥哥你不是也喜欢坤坤吗？”

 

朱正廷突然全身冰凉，打颤的嘴皮子哆嗦了好几下才说：“糖糖，你听我解释。”

 

“不用解释啊。”朱糖糖亲了一下朱正廷的脸，“哥哥是我最亲的人，我不介意跟你一起分享坤坤的。”

 

“我也不介意。”从刚刚开始就一直看着两兄弟互动的蔡徐坤突然说话了，俯下身先是给了朱糖糖一个吻，然后抵住了朱正廷的额头，“你穿白衣服跳舞的样子很美。”

 

朱正廷一惊，盯着蔡徐坤似笑非笑的眼睛：“你今天来了？”

 

蔡徐坤没回答，反倒是把手伸进了朱正廷的裤子里，手指在他的穴口处揉按：“可以吗？”

 

回应他的是朱正廷主动贴上来的嘴唇。

 

湿乎乎的唇舌交缠，沾着润滑剂的手指不一会儿把下面的小嘴也搞得湿乎乎的，一缩一缩仿佛饿得不行。

 

“马上喂你。”蔡徐坤扶住自己的阴茎对准朱正廷的后穴，一点一点地插进去。

 

朱正廷用双手捂住嘴，花了好大力气才忍住没叫出声来。

 

“哥哥舒服吗？”朱糖糖笑得甜甜得，露出了上下两排牙，“我觉得坤坤刚进来的时候最舒服了，好涨但是又酥酥麻麻的。”

 

蔡徐坤笑了一下，搂过朱糖糖舔咬他的乳尖，直到朱糖糖受不了了推他的头才放开，蔡徐坤在他的嘴上啄了一口，然后朝躺着的朱正廷探过一点身子：“别听他的，动起来更舒服。”

 

后穴里埋着的阴茎就这么开始抽动起来，开始是慢慢的，后来越来越快越来越重，直到朱正廷再也忍不住声音。

 

“太快了……你慢点啊…啊！啊…”朱正廷想往后退一点，却被蔡徐坤一下撞软了腰，哭叫出来。

 

朱糖糖在一边舔着蔡徐坤的手指，看到朱正廷的反应，抬头问蔡徐坤：“你找到那里了？”

 

“早就找到了，跟你一样浅得很。”蔡徐坤又趴下去亲朱正廷的脸，舔他的侧颈，痒得他只想躲，“正正还受得了吗？”

 

正正这种叫法朱正廷还是头一次从蔡徐坤嘴里听到，叠字总是带着一点亲昵感，朱正廷觉得好像尝到了一点甜味。他点了点头。

 

再也没有留一点余力，蔡徐坤掐住了朱正廷的腰开始疯狂抽插。

 

“……嗯…嗯…嗯啊……”朱正廷说不出别的话，只会按照蔡徐坤的节奏呻吟。

 

“正正想要再快点还是慢点？”

 

“嗯……快啊……快……”朱正廷搂住蔡徐坤的脖子，把脸埋在他的颈窝里，发出绵软的叫声，腿不自觉地越张越开，就像刚刚朱糖糖那样。

 

“……唔……”朱糖糖看着自己哥哥和自己男朋友做爱，也是觉得浑身发热，尤其是看到朱正廷被操得白皙的皮肤都透出了粉色，更是立刻回忆起了那种销魂的快感。

 

“……坤坤……坤坤……”朱糖糖小声地叫唤，在蔡徐坤看过来的时候主动张开了腿，给他看自己翘起来的性器和一翕一合的后穴，“坤坤你快来操操我啊……”

 

蔡徐坤低头看了朱正廷一眼，发现他的表情酸酸的，立刻起了坏念头，从朱正廷的身上起来后把朱糖糖抱到了一把椅子上，让他的双脚踩着扶手，一下就顶了进去。

 

“……哼嗯…啊啊…”朱糖糖人如其名，声音总是甜甜的，叫床的时候更是甜度满分，蔡徐坤尤其喜欢听他把所有的感觉说出来。

 

“糖糖叫啊，叫出来给正正听。”

 

“…嗯啊……坤坤…坤坤好大啊…好会操……啊啊啊！又操到了……”

 

朱正廷一直知道朱糖糖比他要更外向，可是完全没想过自己弟弟在床上竟然能开放成这样。不过听着朱糖糖的浪叫，刚刚被中途打断快感的身体马上就燥热起来。

 

只有自己躺在床上，另外两个人在不远处交欢，朱正廷突然一阵委屈，只能默默地把手伸进腿间，插进了两根手指。

 

“……嗯嗯…”细碎的呻吟从朱正廷的嘴里溢出来，手指能起到抚慰的作用，可跟刚才比起来完全连牙缝都不够塞。

 

朱正廷偷偷自慰的时候，蔡徐坤却突然转过头来。两个人对上了视线，朱正廷立刻红了脸，把手抽了出来。

 

“糖糖，你哥哥在用手指插自己呢。”蔡徐坤下身的动作不停，好像是在跟朱糖糖说话，眼睛却一直盯着朱正廷。

 

朱糖糖被操得晕晕乎乎，听见蔡徐坤的话倒是清醒了一点，他想起来他们忽略了朱正廷，有些不好意思：“那你快去呀……”

 

“糖糖不想要了吗？”

 

朱糖糖一听，脸皱了起来，他当然也想要，犹豫了一会儿，他说：“那要不坤坤你操一会儿哥哥操一会儿我吧。”

 

蔡徐坤真是被朱糖糖甜进了心坎里，忍不住又给了他一个深吻，然后把他抱回了床上。蔡徐坤看到朱正廷始终是那副害羞样，亲了亲他的眼睛：“正正呢？想要我吗？”

 

朱正廷看着蔡徐坤的笑脸，又看到朱糖糖拼命地朝他点头，终于撇开脸说了一句：“要……”

 

蔡徐坤于是抬起他的两条腿架在肩上，立刻插了进去，一边动还一边口头调戏朱正廷：“正正，是刚刚用手指舒服，还是我让你舒服？”

 

“…呜呜……你…你啊……”不停地被撞击敏感点已经让朱正廷浑身软成了一滩水，遵从自己的感觉把那些淫话说出口好像让快感又放大了几倍。

 

插了几十下后蔡徐坤转头就看到朱糖糖一脸春色地看着自己，于是把阴茎抽了出来又插进了朱糖糖的身体里。

 

这样轮流的玩法，不仅让朱正廷和朱糖糖受不了，连蔡徐坤都觉得有点过了头。两个人一个热情一个羞涩，一个会主动地去迎合他的动作，让肉壁更好地裹吸他的阴茎，另一个则完全不懂，可是却缠得更紧。蔡徐坤出了一身的汗，额头冒了一层密密的汗珠。

 

“…啊啊……坤坤……坤坤我要射了……”朱糖糖喘得又短又急，伸出舌尖把蔡徐坤鼻子上的一滴汗舔进了嘴里，在几下深顶之后射了出来，有些溅得太远，甚至沾到了乳尖上。

 

朱正廷不比朱糖糖，还达不到仅用后面高潮的地步，可是他的双手被蔡徐坤压在头顶，想摸一摸自己的性器也做不到。

 

“…哈嗯……让我射……嗯…嗯……摸一下……快摸一下……”

 

“想射要叫我啊。”蔡徐坤更加用力地在朱正廷的后穴中抽插，发出的肉体拍打声让朱正廷脸都快熟了。

 

“…呜呜……嗯……”朱正廷胡乱地呻吟着，脑子里糊成了一团，可从以前就存着的小心思在这个时候冒出了头，“…坤！坤……坤你帮帮我……帮帮我……”

 

蔡徐坤第一次听见朱正廷叫自己的名字，还是单字，他愣了一会儿后笑了，一边伸手去抚摸朱正廷性器的顶端，一边加大了下身摆动的幅度。

 

“……啊啊……啊！”朱正廷腰一挺，双腿紧紧地夹住了蔡徐坤的腰，铃口一颤，几股精液射了出来。

 

蔡徐坤的阴茎一下被绞得死死的，他也没再忍耐，直接抵着肠壁上的那块软肉释放出来，这激得朱正廷的性器又抖了两抖，吐出了几滴白液。

 

跟两个人都黏黏糊糊地吻了一会儿，蔡徐坤勾起嘴角：“去洗澡吗？”

 

“好呀！”朱糖糖笑弯了眼睛。

 

“嗯。”朱正廷点了点头。

 

 

 

END


End file.
